Bloody Love
by essenceofzedak
Summary: Pairing: KaiRei Warning: Yaoi, Darkfic more details inside AU story. Kai is a vampire in the streets of Tokyo, a drugtaking vampire, to be more specific. What happens when he runs into our little neko-jin, Rei? DISCONTINUED
1. A foreign guy

Bloody love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: Yaoi(o) as usual. I'm getting tired of explaining the word yaoi, but what else can I do? Fine, the fiction is about gay stuff, shounen ai(o), homosexual stuff, boyxboy relationship. Those who don't like it, are homophobic or have some serious issues with it can leave now. I will just make it clear that I take no responsibility, whatsoever, if you don't like it, so no flames because of this matter, please. It will be kind of dark…Use of drugs, bloodshed will definitely occur, selfcutting, people will die and it's completely AU (I'll try to keep the main characters in character however) …hmm, what else to warn about? Maybe extreme bad writing skills? I don't know, it's up to you to decide…

Pairing: Rei/Kai

Author's note: This fanfiction was inspired by the fanfiction "Another day in hell" by Crazy Rei luva and a little by "Loves mask" by Medorikoi, arigatoo for the inspiration Crlsan(o) and Medorikoisan(o). However, drugs are serious matters, kids, so don't go and get addicted. It's not healthy, you'll just waste your life nor is anyone else than the dealers and the sellers gaining anything on it. Don't give in to those egoistic bastards cruel scheme. If you have problems and consider starting using drugs you can contact me on my e-mail address, and we'll see if I can help, the same goes for those of you who're thinking of starting with self-cutting. Umm, and then I have a question, what colour does Kai's eyes actually have? I have seen them brown, grey, blue and crimson (or whatever that colour is called), but which is the real one? Well I'll just go for the crimson one, since I think Kai looks even more stunning with that eye-colour. Anything else? Oh yeah, enjoy the story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, as I'm sure I've said earlier…

The warning and the disclaimer count for this and all future chapters.

Chapter one: A foreign guy

He walked down the streets of Tokyo. Putting his hands in his pockets he closed his eyes, but kept on walking. He had no idea where he was going; it was a walk without purpose, mostly because he had nothing else to do. The rain had poured down for months it seemed and the grey sky showed no sign to stop pouring down all the misery it had on him. He knew he was exaggerating, the rain had probably only lasted a few days or something, not that he kept track of time, he had no need for that. The autumn evening was dark as it used to be, nothing new about that. He felt the small package that was wrapped up in plastic in his pocket. Good, it was still there. Not that he wouldn't have felt it if some pickpocket had tried anything, but being hooked meant being paranoid when it came to the important stuff. The rain was soaking him and he sighed. He would probably go to sleep tonight, wet and feeling miserable. As it was too late now to find shelter for the rain he leaned against a wall, closed his eyes, shutting everything out.

"Have you got our money yet?" the silent voice sounded dangerous but the teen wasn't scared, he knew exactly who they were and he would never be afraid of such morons like them, he hadn't even been afraid of them while he had been alive. He snorted and twisted his lips into a morbid half-sneer. As if he would ever have to pay them or their likes for the stuff. He would never yield to a mere mortal, and especially not these mortals. "No" he answered simply and tried to walk away, at least he could show them some gratitude for the drugs and give them an opportunity to get away with their rudeness. His fingers twitched with the need to twist their necks and sink his long teeth into their flesh sucking out the blessed life-giving, hot liquid that ran through their veins, but he forced his arms to remain in his pockets. It was only instinct, he didn't really want to do so, and the mere thought of it when he wasn't hungry made him sick as it always had. That was why he were taking drugs, it made you escape the world for one or two, sometimes even more, blessed hours. But he had not eaten yet and his stomach had started to remind his never failing genes about it, which in turn would take control over a part of his brain, all the while he would be looking out at what he did from the inside, not able to block out the images or the sounds.

Unfortunately, these guys had no idea who they were dealing with and being the tough drug dealers that they were, they would not let him get away with this. "Seems like we have to teach him a lesson, right Dunga?" Kai still didn't look at any of them, except the feet of one of them that were blocking his way. "Yeah I guess so" he heard the other one answer from behind him. These guys really had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Slowly he lifted his head from looking intently on the asphalt that now was black from the rain and the lack of light. The first thing that struck him was that the person that stood in front of him was fairly young, perhaps even younger than him. Not that it did matter; he could already feel the control over his own body slipping. It would not take long before both of them would be added to an endless list of victims he had killed the last two years. He had stopped counting them long ago.

The young boy with a huge mess of grey and red hair that stood in front of him looked at him with big green eyes in horror. He could not see himself or how he looked like, but he knew that his eyes had turned from crimson to a dark shade of red. He also knew that the boy was aware of this, not that the boy knew what eye colour he had normally, but he was fairly sure the boy knew that it wasn't red. His right arm shot out and gripped the boy by his neck, caught by surprise. "Ozuma" he heard the other person exclaim concerned and turned around to see another boy who appeared to be a bit older, with blonde hair tucked away under a handkerchief. The elder boy, Dunga he thought that was what his companion had called him, had also green eyes and an aura filled with an attitude that he already disliked. He felt sorry for them though; there was no way they were going to make it away from here alive. He felt his hand crunch the boys throat a little harder, causing a sickening snap and a strangled noise from the boy and then the body went limp. Letting the boy go he proceeded to step closer to the yellow-haired boy. "So you're of the silent type, eh?" Dunga smirked after getting over the shock of his companions sudden death. They couldn't have been close, no one in this business was, and so there was no surprise that the boy didn't grieve his colleague.

Suddenly the boy attacked, knowing that it might be his only way out of this and then, of course, it was the small money matter between them. Kai dodged the blow easily though he knew by the moves the Japanese boy made that he was working out often and kept himself fit, as he also could figure by seeing his huge muscular body. So that was why they were out on their own without any older company, they knew how to take care of themselves. Or at least when they dealt with normal drug-addicts. Unfortunately for them, Kai wasn't a normal drug-addict; he was their worst nightmare come true, if such guys had nightmares.

Kai ignored the teen's martial art-skills and grabbed him by his throat squeezing him lightly. He wanted to shut his eyes because he knew what would happen next and as predicted he leaned forward baring his fangs at the bare skin, he could feel his body anticipating what would come and he hated himself for it. Slowly he bit down, holding his hand over the boy's mouth so no one would hear his pained screams. He could feel the blood pulsate in the boy's body as he sucked on the constant stream of blood that came from the boy's throat. The sweet stench of blood, made his craving for blood even worse and he sucked harder wincing inwardly at the whimpers and muffled screams from his victim. After a while the boy started to go limp and soon he didn't move at all. Kai pulled himself away from the boy, still hungry, and let his hold of him go. The blonde boy slipped down to the ground and lay there in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position. Without pausing he walked over to the blonde crouching down beside him before sinking his teeth into his neck as well. When Kai at lest pulled away he looked in horror at his work. Blood were still running from the young boy's neck before it started to subside. Kai dry heaved before turning away from the sight. Exhausted he collapsed on the ground, trying to stop his body from shivering.

After a while he pulled himself together and rose on shaky feet. As he walked gloomily away from the scene of the crime he wiped the blood around his mouth off on his sleeve, not caring that bloodstains weren't that easily removed from clothes.

When he had walked halfway to the bridge he used to sleep under1 he bumped into someone and he found himself falling to the ground. "Ah, Gomen nasaio" said a voice as a hand was placed in front of him, offering him help to get up again. Kai ignored the hand and raised himself quite elegantly from the ground and found himself staring into two yellow eyes. Wait, yellow eyes? That wasn't a usual eye colour, in fact had he never heard of that as an eye colour before, except when it came to animals.

He slapped himself mentally, what did he care if he had just found some missing link or something with an unusual eye colour? No Kai didn't care, not at all. Then he glanced at the person he had collided with. Raven-black bangs were held up by a red bandana with a yin-yang sign on the front and on the back his hair, that turned out to be actually very long, were pulled up in some kind of strap. The other man had an embarrassed expression on his face and he was smiling nervously. He was wearing black trousers that fitted him perfectly and a sleeveless tight-fitting top in the colour light grey. The top was high-necked in a Chinese style and was decorated by some embroidery in a slightly baroque-style in silver and black. Somehow it looked like two dragons that were intertwining with each other. The Russian only gave the stranger a blank look; it wasn't as if he owed this guy anything, not even an apology. "I take that as you're alright then, sir" the guy smiled, obviously not comfortable with the situation. Without any word or gesture Kai just brushed past the guy without giving him another glance. As he had made clear before, he didn't care.

To be continued

Yeah, that was the first chapter, did you like it? I myself think this is one of my better fanfictions, it's going nice and slow, taking it's time to evolve etc. just how I like it…

essenceofthedark

(o) Wordlist (the words are Japanese unless I say differently): yaoi – gay (mostly about grown ups and including sexual content), shounen ai – boys love or more specific: boys in love (used mostly about young people (teenagers etc) and keeping the rating at lime), arigato – thanks, -san – name suffix (like mr. and mrs./miss), -chan – again name suffix (literally: little, cute, used about kids, friends, boyfriends/girlfriends (mostly about girlfriends though) and pets), kendoonna – kendo (some sort of martial art) girl/woman, -sensei – used behind your teacher's (or someone that gives you inspiration etc.) surname, gomen nasai – I'm sorry or please excuse me (used when apologising for something serious, adding nasai makes it formal).

1 Sometimes when 'sleeping under a bridge' has occurred in a book or something I've been confused, but just think of where Kai and Takao had their first bey-match…


	2. Sugar in the morning yeah right!

Bloody love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: It's still Kai/Rei…!

Author's note: Yuppie, chap nr.2's here… yay (or not… depends on how you look at it… hehe). Gomen ne bows in the dust (has vacuum cleaner, is lazy) it is a long time since this story was last updated, It's a long time since any story of mine was updated… I hate myself as do probably you right now…. I'll try to improve…. Anyway; sorry, there's a lot of descriptions in this chapter… hehe, just had to do it.

Chapter two: Sugar in the morning (yeah right!)

Kai woke from the cold and pulled the old worn jacket closer around his body. He opened his eyes slowly only to see the same grey clouds he had seen the day before, and the day before that. And the day before that, every day in one or two weeks actually, and it was driving him mad. He closed his eyes so he could enjoy the darkness behind his eyelids for a little longer, but alas, the light forced its way through his eyelids. Kai opened his eyes again and sighed, he wished the night could last forever. But, knowing the sun, that would not happen in his lifetime. He snickered bitterly. In his life time, which would mean forever, unless some vampire-slayer got him, which was quite unlikely as they were quite rare and to think that they would bother with him, a low-class vampire that didn't do much damage compared to many other vampires. He snickered sourly again, as if anyone would pay to get him killed, sure, other than the drug dealers he had no real enemies and he had dealt with them already.

"Hey, kid" a voice came drifting down to him from somewhere above him, however, Kai chose to ignore it.

"Kiddo, I'm talking to you!" the same voice came, louder this time and suddenly something kicked Kai in his side, making him grunt slightly from the unexpected pain. Kai looked up, shadowing his face with one arm to shield from the strong light. Four tall figures were silhouetted against the clear blue sky.

"What?" he asked sourly, it was partly their fault that he was in a bad mood; he hated to be disturbed early in the morning, not to talk about kicked around, literally. Needless to say, he was not a person to take such treatment of himself lightly. So, not being one to want to be in a disadvantageous position when facing people he disliked, he rose. These persons made his skin crawl and he was quite a bit angry at the one that had kicked him. Not only did he strongly dislike them, but he had also the feeling that they were quite dangerous, even to him. He eyed them.

The one who had kicked him was not very tall, but he was chubby and obviously made up for the lack of height with his muscles. His clothes were rough and a bit bleached from being out in the light very often, the same way as his skin was dark for the same reasons. The black, almost short, spiky hair had obviously been tried to be brushed back, but had only ended up more messed up. The bleached clothes, he discovered, resembled the others' clothes, lilac and grey. Kai wondered a bit about that, it seemed like some kind of codex that they had to follow, like their clothes having the same colour. However, what struck Kai the most were the crazed glint in his eyes. He didn't seem like a mad person, or at lest he didn't sound like one when he talked, but the glint in the eye and something odd in his behaviour made Kai suspicious that something here was a little off.

The one next to him was an even smaller blonde. The light blonde hair was too brushed back, but unlike the other one this one had actually accomplished his goal. His skin-colour was definitely the fairest of the four; it was so white that he couldn't get any lighter colour unless he died. As Kai already had discovered his clothes was lilac and grey, almost identical to the others'. Again Kai was struck by a crazed gleam in this one's eyes too, but somehow it seemed stronger in him. Kai's bad feeling grew.

The third was, surprisingly, a girl. Her head was red and spiky on top, while some still hung down her back. It was long, he noticed, so long that she could almost sit on it. Also in her eyes was there a glint of madness, but not as strong as in any of the others, which puzzled Kai a bit, did it mean that she was less crazed than the others, or did it mean that she had been mad for a shorter time? Both he supposed.

Lastly, his eyes turned to a boy that was around his own height. The boy's hair was dark blue, almost the same blue colour that covered ½ of Kai's two toned hair, and quite long and very spiky. Kai didn't even want to think about how much hair-gel the boy used every day. As the girl, his skin-colour was something in the middle of the first one and the smallest boy.

"Give us your drugs" the black-haired one said, he was obviously not one to beat around the bush.

"Hn" Kai responded, not on his life would he give them his drugs, after all, two persons had already died for them. He snorted in irony, as if that really mattered. Taking one step back he wondered what his chances were to avoid a fight; quickly he viewed the situation and concluded that the chances were as good as zero.

"Goki!" the redheaded girl spoke up "Perhaps he doesn't have any drugs" The black-haired one that had kicked Kai didn't bother turn around to face her, but answered her without taking his eyes off Kai. So his name was Goki".

"Oh he's got drugs, Sarima, he's got drugs. Trust me, I've seen his type before" was the short reply the redheaded girl, obviously named Sarima, got. She looked a bit frustrated at his answer, perhaps she didn't wholly agree with the others about this? Kai shrugged, he could care less. Before the two of them could get into an argument the blue-haired boy stepped forth and addressed his companions:

"Enough" the he turned to Kai. "So are you going to hand over the drugs willingly, or…?" he asked. Kai snorted in his mind, yeah right, as if!

"Hn" was all he said, shaking his head slightly; it was obviously the wrong answer according to the gang. Goki's eyes narrowed and started to turn red. 'oh oh…' Kai thought.

This wasn't good; there was a fairly big chance that he wouldn't make it out of this alive. Not that that sounded like a bad thing, but still it worried him though he couldn't say why. Maybe it was because he was a fighter; he wouldn't give up everything so fast. It was almost enough to make him laugh. As if he hadn't done so already, he knew the world had nothing more to give other than more of this damn misery he had. That was why he went on drugs, dammit. He knew he was contradicting himself, but it couldn't be helped, whatever it was it hindered him from taking the easy way out.

He gritted his teeth. If those guys had been normal, he wouldn't have worried so much about it, then he could have beat them easily, but these guys weren't normal, they were like him.

Suddenly he felt something punch him in his stomach and it was all he could do not to cry out in pain. The little blonde one whom he didn't know the name of had suddenly and without warning launched himself at Kai with the other three just behind.

Rei's view

Rei was walking home from work; he had worked overtime again as usual. He always did as he found it really easy to loose himself in the overload of work that existed in the office he worked in. He needed to loose himself as he found reality too harsh and so he did what he could to ignore all and everything that was happening, overworking himself made him too tired to care about much more and he was blissfully able to forget the world as he went through the papers, sorting them out in the different categories and such. Yes he knew that most people would find his work dead boring, but he liked it as he wasn't working with anything that reminded him of reality, what was really going on in the world, all the daily violence-cases or the all the corruption that was starting to surface amongst the politicians and in some of the biggest companies, all the pointless deaths of hundreds of millions of people that had died the same death as his father and mother.

No, he stopped himself. He would not think of that anymore, it was just too painful. All he had to do now was to get his sorry ass home and then he could perhaps get some sleep. He felt so tired, so tired and all he wanted was for the world to leave him in peace, but that wouldn't happen now would it? Not unless… he mused, but stopped that trail of thoughts, he wouldn't be that weak, he wouldn't give in to reality unless it killed him, as it probably would, he added.

Suddenly he heard a little noise that was interfering with his thoughts and he turned to where the sound came from and stopped dead in his tracks. In that alleyway lay a body. It was a boy a bit younger than him with hair in two shades of blue, he stopped, hadn't he seen him before somewhere? Never mind, his brain told him, the boy was bleeding from more places than one, and not all of his wounds were small, he had a huge gash in his shoulder and one in his head. Without delaying anymore Rei ran over to him.

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answer to reviews:

Blood Tears Dying Angel 0previously magic and sparkle0: Thankies, I hope you'll like this chapter too...

Fifi McFu: hehe how very strange... maybe that shows that we who like yaoi are also the ones with most interest in the Japanese language and such? I dunno... anyway, I'm really happy that you like it

The 13th Jinx: thank you I'm glad you like it and here's the update if you didn't notice XP (Gods my humour is getting worse and worse...)

darkangelintheshadows: I'm sad you think so...

PandaPjays: I'm glad you like it (don't we all love creepyness?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those that didn't get it, the ones that ambushed Kai was the Psychics (I got the team name right, yes?) anyway, REVIEW and I'll be happy… perhaps I'll write more soon, it seems that my writer's block is almost gone now


	3. Waking up

Bloody love 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Still Kai/Rei…

Author's note: … the beginning sorta reminds me of snow-white but… shrugs he's a vampire for chrissakes… Oh yeah… and here we get a more detailed look into Rei's misery…

Music I listened to while writing this fic: Metallica, Alice Cooper, Disturbed, Tori Amos and HIM.

Chapter three: Waking up

Rei's view

Rei sat watching the boy as he lay in his bed. His skin was still white as snow, in contrast to the two blue triangles on each of his cheeks just like when he had found him laying lifeless in the alleyway, however certain… things about the boy was weird. His wounds that had been bleeding profusely when Rei found him had almost closed already, the smallest ones just leaving scars as if the wounds had been inflicted quite some time ago. This puzzled him as he knew for a fact that they had been bleeding when he found him. But this fact wasn't alone in giving him a mysterious atmosphere, his clothes, which consisted of a pair of blue baggy pants and a black, slightly tight t-shirt with some heavy-metal band's logo, Metallica, he thought he had deciphered the letters to say, and a long white scarf that had been hiding his neck, had naturally been bloodstained from his wounds. The blood had been the reason to why he had had to undress the boy as the were a bit filthy and he needed to tend to the boy's wounds, but as he had undressed the boy and put them into the laundry machine he had noticed that quite a few of the stains were a bit old, had this boy endured something like this before? Rei winced at this thought, poor boy.

He heard suddenly that the laundry machine was finished washing this strangers clothes and sighing he rose to take the clothes out, there was nothing more he could do in aid of this boy anyway right now. As he took out the clothes he noticed with a frown not all blood-stains had been washed out of the clothes and his first impulse was to throw them away, but out of courtesy he didn't. What if they meant something to the stranger? He couldn't just throw them away without his consent. Sighing he put them into the dryer and went back to the boy.

The boy was still in the same position when he came back as he had been when he had left him. Looking at the boy and remembering the condition he had found him in he also found it weird that the boy hadn't any broken bones. He sighed, perhaps he'd get the answers if, no when the boy woke up. He was quite confident that the boy would wake up, he was breathing and didn't seem to be in any pain, and after all, he had learned first aid on a course all who worked in his company was required to take, and they had learned a bit more than the just necessary because as the teachers had said; "if it isn't a life or death situation, treat the wounded yourself as the hospitals are overworked and constantly full these days".

Rei sighed again; he hoped the blue haired boy woke up soon. Casting a glance at him he noticed that the blue haired boy had some kind of otherworldly beauty about him. Perhaps it was the white skin or his dyed, at least he assumed that it was dyed, hair. Or maybe it was both. Anyway, it hadn't helped him much when he had had to strip the boy for everything except his briefs. He was still blushing just by the thought of it, making him want to bitch-slap himself from here to the end of the world. Quickly he shook all thoughts about the boy's built out of his head, even if the boy was… that way, something he doubted very much, Rei was sure that he wasn't his type. And even if the chances and odds would go to hell and make it freeze over it wouldn't come anything of it. Homosexuality was very rarely accepted in the society except in certain communities, but those were usually shunned by everyone else, there was even made attempts to extinct those groups, so if you were gay the safest was to hide the fact and get used to it.

This was getting depressing and Rei opted to think of something else, but every time he tried to steer his thoughts over on something else his eyes came to rest on the boy's seemingly fragile form. While he was staring at him the boy's eyes began to flutter softly and he opened his eyes, abruptly sitting up and looking straight at Rei with a pair of piercing crimson eyes.

"Where…" his voice failed him a little "where am I?"

To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PandaPjays: I hope you got some coffee and/or sleep Glad you liked it ;)

All of you others: I'm so glad you all liked it bows Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah… this must be my shortest chapter ever, but it seemed like a good place to stop ;) Hope you enjoyed seeing through Rei's eyes for a while…

And please, pretty please, review?


End file.
